


Stripped

by LadyLustful



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, Punishment, Sabey's fucked up mind, Self-Hatred, Torture, Torture Porn with no Porn and no explicit torture, Torture without Plot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, X-men Trash Party, flaying, honor bondage, mutually dub-con, temporary mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no X-men trash, so I wrote some.</p><p>A good Sabretooth feels he deserves to be punished and ask Logan, who doesn't really want to do this, but agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [the_math](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_math/gifts).



  
Wolverine has nice hands. Warm and skilled and careful, with short, blunt fingers. Creed focuses on them because they are eye level, and because he needs to focus on something not to panic.  
"Are you sure, Victor?", James asks, again, bless his heart, and Victor would like nothing else than a way out, but he needs this, he deserves this, he has to be punished.  
"Yes, I'm sure." He hates to make James do it, but James is the only one who can, the only one with the skill and the grit.  
"Okay..." Wolverines walks over to him, tips his chin up, gentle.  
"You know the rules. You move, we stop, you ask to stop, we stop."  
"Yes."  
Creed closes his eyes.  
And then James cuts him, a small, sharp blade moving under his skin, a sharp tug as he peels it away, and the pain is almost a relief.


	2. You took my eyes, never gave them back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: eye gouging  
> title from Lindemann "Yukon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to stop hurting Victor, I really would. But the poor bastard keeps insisting and I cannot refuse.  
> JK, I'm just going crazy from university.

The skin comes off his face like a gory mask, taking his eyelids with it, forcing painfully sharp light into eyes unable to close. Victor feels the beginning of panic fluttering in his throat, desperate for the familliar, safe darkness.  
"Blind me. Please"  
"Victor..."  
"Please...", desperation reduces him to begging.  
"Ya sure?"  
"Yes"  
Logan places his hand on Creed's shoulder, warm and firm, grounding them both. And then... A sharp *snikt!", a flash of gleaming metal, the tip of a claw too close to focus on properly, a minor pain, darkness. Repeat.  
Transparent liquid spills down Sabretooth's flayed face and he exhales, relieved suddenly. All is well again in the little world of darkness he exiled himself to.


End file.
